


velociraptor screeches

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [13]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: guuuhhhh Periods happen so, hey guys its me dysphoria sam, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: someone send help i am Dying





	velociraptor screeches

Lloyd Garmadon is about to throw up.

It's not an unusual feelings, though. Usually people make nasty comments in the hallways as he passes that are enough to make even a sailor queasy, let alone Lloyd. But being the green ninja, Lloyd had to develop a strong stomach.

Being the green ninja caused Lloyd to do a lot of things, actually. Learning how to stay calm under pressure (or under 12 tons of rubble, like that one time a building had fallen on him) and how to defeat an enemy using only his fingers (turns out just the tiniest flicks of water could send a ghost reeling). There was one aspect of life not even Master Wu could teach him, however.

And that aspect was how not to throw up because god _ damn _ everything hurts. “This is it,” Lloyd said, his voice echoing slightly in the school bathroom. “I'm dying.” Lloyd winced as his stomach protested at the action.

“Everything hurts and I'm dying.” Lloyd muttered as he leaned down and braced himself over the toilet again, nose wrinkled at the general state of the bathroom. “It feels like a large bird is clawing my uterus. Like, a falcon or something,” Lloyd muttered.

Eventually straightening up, Lloyd lingered for a moment to make sure his stomach wasn't going to react violently to moving. “I think the bird's a velociraptor, actually,” he said to himself as he left the stall. “It's, like, screaming at me. Cause it's drowning in my blood. Cause it keeps clawing me.” 

  
Lloyd flipped on the faucet, washing his hands quickly. “Dumb bird,” he muttered as he dried his hands and left, tossing a paper towel in the nearly overflowing trash can as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> hghgghfhfhhgh


End file.
